The Cursed Bottle!
by tangerinefever
Summary: One party...one bottle...CHAOS!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, this is my first fic (that I thought of, 3rd that I've actually posted) so read and review!

The Cursed Bottle

Chapter 1: The beginning

Lee, Hinata, Ino, Sakura and Shikamaru were all seated, waiting, when the doorbell rang.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed when Sakura opened the door.  
"AGHH!" She cried, covering her ears and staggering backwards. "WHAT THE FISH WAS THAT FOR!" she screamed back at him.  
"Ehehe, nothing, sorry." Naruto said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Hello."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed and jumped into Sakura's arms, Scooby-doo style. "SAVE ME!"  
Gaara raised an eyebrow, but since he didn't have any, he looked like someone was pulling random flubs of skin from his face. "Boo?"  
"Naruto, get..offa..me!" Sakura grunted, dropping him on the doorstep.  
Bending back up and cracking her spine (ouch) she finally acknowledged the presence of Gaara.  
She frowned at the redhead. "Did I invite you?" she asked bluntly.

Up went another flub of skin.

"Ehehe, come on in!" She said, sweat dropping. "Too scary…" Inner Sakura muttered, rocking back and forth head in hands.

And so began the birthday party of the year.

A/N: Short, I know, but next chapter is lots longer! This random idea for a fic just popped into my head, and now I'm typing it up as I think of it. Not a very organized way to do it, but I never was a organized person in the first place. And yes, I do realize that there was a lot of screaming in this chapter.

_Next Time on The Cursed Bottle:_

The party games begin! But soon our young heroes notice something wrong…and it isn't Lee's eyebrows! Suddenly everything's going wrong! Can they figure out what it is? Or will it be too late? Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of…THE CURSED BOTTLE!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: In this fanfic, Naruto does not like Sakura (that way). But fear not fellow narusaku worshippers! Something just might turn up…Try and guess whose reactions are whose!

The Cursed Bottle

Chapter 2: The games begin!

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH! CAN WE START PLAYING GAMES NOW!"  
Naruto, who was currently running around the room shrieking, rudely interrupted the peaceful tick tocking of the clock.  
They had been sitting in a circle for the last half hour, waiting.  
"We have to wait for Sasuke-kun!" Sakura explained in a forcedly calm voice, although the vein throbbing in her forehead gave her away. Inner Sakura was less patient.  
"GET YOU FAT ASS DOWN AND SHUT THE HELL UP!" She screamed.  
"I don't think he's coming Sakura." Shikamaru replied boredly.  
"YES HE IS!" She shouted at him.  
Gaara raised a eyebrow flub, and said, "I'm bored. I want to play some games. Now."  
Everyone sweat dropped, and Sakura gave in. "O-ok, let's play…um, what do you want to play?"  
"SPIN THE BOTTLE!"

This had various effects on the people in the room.

Up went the flub.  
Out popped the vein.

Neji (who arrived earlier..after Naruto though) whacked Naruto.  
And Naruto received a lovely big egg on his head.

But in the end, they decided to play it anyway.

---

"Ok, so who wants to go first?"  
…  
"Anyone?"  
…  
"Ok then, Ino, you go first!"  
"NAANII!"  
"Aww, c'mon Ino-chan, it'll be fun! Take a risk for once!"  
"I DO TOO TAKE RISKS! JUST NOT THIS ONE!"

"Then prove it."

And what Gaara says, goes.  
"FINE!"  
Ino flicked her hair over her shoulder haughtily and reached over to spin the bottle which was lying innocently on the floor.  
'God, don't let it be Gaara, or…or…anyone!'  
The bottle came to rest on…  
Shikamaru.  
"HAHAHAHA!" Everyone was laughing, apart from Ino and Shikamaru.  
'Poor Shikamaru!' Gaara smirked.  
'Poor Ino!' Lee giggled girlishly.  
'I bet they'll chicken out.' Sakura thought, remembering how Ino was shouting at Shikamaru only minutes before. Even the bottle, which was lying on Shikamaru's foot, seemed to be laughing. Suddenly, Ino and Shikamaru flew at each other, seemingly to rips each others throats out.

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FI-what the?"

Instead, they started making out on the floor.

"EEEEWWWW!"

Picking them up by Ino's hair, Gaara quickly stuffed them in a closet. Slamming the door, he brushed himself down only to find everyone staring at him incredulously.  
"What?"  
"W-why did you just do that?" Sakura asked, well, more like demanded.  
"They were annoying me."  
"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY COULD DO IN THERE!" Naruto cried. A look of comprehension dawned on Gaara's face. He made to open the doors, but found them blocked by a rabid looking Naruto.  
"DON'T OPEN THEM NOW!" He was practically frothing at the mouth.  
"Fine, fine." Gaara didn't seem to care. He sat down calmly, unaffected by the looks he was receiving. A minute later the pair emerged from the closet. "Sorry, what did we miss?" Ino asked, while Shikamaru rested his head on his hand and stared at the wall boredly. "How troublesome."

---

A unanimous decision was made, and they all decided not to play spin the bottle anymore. 'Gawdammit,' Hinata thought. 'I lost my chance to kiss Naruto-kun!'  
"Now what?" Naruto asked. He had calmed down considerably now.  
"CLOSET GAME!" Lee shouted, thinking this was a perfect opportunity to kiss Sakura-chan, since he missed his chance also in spin the bottle.

Again this had various affects on the people.

Up went the flub.  
Out popped the vein.

Neji , Konoha's very own Justice League, whacked Lee on the head.  
And Lee's hair rose by a few inches.

But in the end, they decided to play it anyway (again).

---

Naruto was squished up against a mop and was getting impatient. "WOULD YOU HURRY UP ALREADY!" He shouted, fiddling with the blindfold they made him wear.

Just then a light made it's way to his eyes, and he was pushed even more into the mop, with the floppy bit falling on top of his head. "Who's that?" he said, lifting the blindfold off. He couldn't see a thing in the pitch darkness, so he reached his hand out a tried to feel who it was.  
"WHY YOU-!" He heard someone scream, and then he received a punch in the face. "Owwww, Sakura-chan, that HURT!" He moaned, rubbing his face.  
"GOOD!" She replied, and began banging on the doors to get someone's attention. "HELP! HELP ME! GET ME OUTTA HERE!" She shouted.

In the other room, the gang didn't hear anything, and were deep in their own conversation.  
"I don't like this thing," Lee said, eyeing the bottle nervously. "I think it's cursed!"  
"W-what do you mean Lee?" Hinata asked, scared out of her wits now.  
"I mean, everyone it touches falls in love with the next person!" He said, eyebrows disappearing into his hair.  
"Let's get rid of it then!" Neji cried, grabbing a pair of tongs and picking the bottle up very carefully. They all sprung to their feet and raced towards the door, Neji in the lead.  
"AND THE BRACH HOUSE WINS!" he screamed, throwing the bottle (with considerable force, might I add) out the door, which had become a goal I suppose.

They heard a THUNK then an "OW!" and suddenly, rising before them, with eyes narrowed dangerously, was Hatake Kakashi.

"Oh…crap…"

A/N: TADAAAAAAAA! After MANY months of writers block falls over and kow tows I FINALLY got this chapter finished. I also got my other fic, 'Background Music' finished and uploaded as well. I'm on a ROLL BABY! WOOHOOO!

_Next Time on The Cursed Bottle:_

What will happen to our young heroes now? Kakashi doesn't seem to happy, and Naruto and Sakura are still stuck in that closet with that mop! What else can go wrong? A LOT!

Tune in next time for more of THE CURSED BOTTLE!


End file.
